devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 2
If you are looking for the second episode of the anime, Safe House, view Episode 2. ---- is the second chapter of the first volume and the overall second chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary The chapter starts about a month after Line 1 with Tsukasa waking up mortified from a sexual fantasy dream with Anzai. She goes through class in a daze, worrying about Akimura. Everyone's been told he went to study abroad in Canada. After class, her friend Miwako accuses her of getting scared when people start to like her. Because of that, she starts to dwell on Anzai and how he gave her her first kiss. Meanwhile, Anzai is dwelling on her too as he watches her walk home. Apparently, he's done this multiple times since the incident in Line 1. He follows her and she catches him on her balcony. He says he's come to tell her that he can get her in to see Akimura if she wants. She is unsure because she's mostly been thinking about Anzai. As he starts to leave, Tsukasa invites Anzai inside. Takashi Sawazaki, a fellow police officer, contacts Anzai over the radio to tell him about the status of their current target. She is fleeing on foot. Anzai doesn't respond and goes inside. He can't get the memory of her blood out of his head and his eyes transform. While Tsukasa is making tea he falls asleep in her kotatsu. He has a dream about himself, and his two childhood friends, Tadaya and Yuuko (the target), playing in the snow when they were little. He wakes up suddenly and leaves, flustered at his lack of focus. Sawazaki confronts a kitchen knife wielding Yuuko on the roof of a nearby building. He tries talking her down. Anzai arrives shortly and catches her off guard. She tells him about how much she loves her human husband. She only sucked his blood because of a stupid accident in the kitchen and she just hopes he's okay. Anzai criticizes her for thinking a human/devil relationship could work out. In the end, her husband is alive and he apologizes to her for not being more careful. Tsukasa watches all of this because Anzai forgot his utility belt and she followed him, thinking he might need it. He scolds her when he discovers this, but then apologizes when he realizes it's his fault. He decides to warm up in her kotatsu and falls asleep again. Chapter Notes * The truth about Akimura has been covered up. Vampires are kept secret from the public. * Tsukasa's kiss with Anzai was her first ever. * Anzai can't get over the taste of Tsukasa's blood. * Anzai likes to jump on telephone poles to travel. * Anzai grew up alongside other devil children. * Yuuko almost kills her human husband after seeing his blood. * Devils have an average body temperature of around 80'°'F. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Miwako Toda * Keiji Ochiai * Yuuko Tamaru * Tadaya Hiruta * Takashi Sawazaki * Makoto Tamaru Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters